


Masquerade ball

by IndraSosa



Series: Baile de máscaras [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, Drunk Rafael Barba, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dance, First Kiss, French Kissing, Hotels, Inspired by Law & Order: SVU, Kissing, Lawyers, Love, Love at First Sight, Original Character(s), POV Rafael Barba, Police, Relationship(s), Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Slow Dancing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndraSosa/pseuds/IndraSosa
Summary: The new ADA of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit Rafael Barba is about to uncover the mystery of the masked ball, at the hands of a beautiful woman with a heart attack.What will happen to it?Can he discover the identity of the enigmatic woman?
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Series: Baile de máscaras [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894837
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Rafael Barba looked at himself in the mirror and re-tied the bow tie that hung on the side of his tuxedo dress shirt. The grin on his face said it all: Here he was at another annual NYPD dance, walk-ins and desperate to get back to the office to finish the paperwork about his transfer to Manhattan's SUV, he was already waiting for his first case with the team he had heard promising things about. 

He sighed, straightening the black crepe mask on his face. The thin fabric wrinkled against her cheeks. It struck him as ironic that the mask concealed the lines on his forehead, indicative of a long day. If only the damn thing was also hiding its unmistakable green eyes, then at least it could spend the night incognito and not worry about the councilors and department heads. 

He braced himself with a deep breath and returned to the crowded ballroom. He immediately ordered a scotch at the bar and headed for the pillars near the bandstand. I was hoping that by being around the band, no one would bother to strike up a conversation over the ruckus. Not that the band was that bad. His female vocalist irritated his nerves, but the saxophonist had a more decent voice. 

He took a sip from his glass, feeling the sting of the whiskey crash against his empty stomach. Maybe it would be a good idea to grab one of the sandwiches that were going around. He turned around to look for a waiter with canapes, but was instead attacked by a middle-aged woman and her husband, who led him away from his sanctuary and talked to him incessantly about funds and how the good US from A. garbage with the Democrats in charge. Rafael had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the thoughtless comments coming out of the man's mouth. As a result, I end up having a couple more drinks.

As socialites talked about a friend who was mugged in Jacksonville, Rafael's gaze was caught by the curvy body of a beautiful brunette on the dance floor. To his amazement, the captivating figure danced with none other than Ed Tucker, the most "beloved" of the IAB, according to what Tutuola had told him. Rafael kept watching, a permanent smile on his face as he watched the IAB agent show both of his left feet. He winced inwardly, thinking of the waste such a talented dance partner had with Agent Tucker. 

Rafael listened to the couple again, nodding in the appropriate places as his gaze lingered on the beautiful brunette. The strapless blue cocktail dress clung perfectly to her curves, the fabric shimmering in the dim light. Her shoulder length hair moved from side to side in time to the music. It bothered her that the folded black silk strip with two perfectly trimmed eyeholes hid enough of her face that he didn't recognize her. From what he could see, she was easily the most beautiful woman in the room. 

He was surprised that Detective Tutuola whom Jack had introduced to him just in the morning, Odafin Tutuola hadn't made a move to get the woman's attention. In fact, he was quite disappointed that no one seemed to want to rescue that beautiful woman from the massacre that Tucker was creating with his feet. Surprised by the last thought and wondering where it came from, he finally got rid of the tedious couple.

Rafael immediately went to the bar and ordered a double scotch on the rocks. Instinctively, her eyes began to sweep the dance floor in search of the mismatched couple. Disappointed that he had lost her, Rafael's eyes fixed on the team of the SVU: End as the detective told him that he could talk to him, he looked perfectly natural and elegant in his tuxedo, he was annoying a young descendant of Latino without mercy for matching his tuxedo with casual shoes, while a more mature-looking one defended him. A blonde was with them and an African American woman was in deep conversation with lawyers Rita and Buchanan. He finished the contents of his glass and considered leaving. 

He had stayed and showed his face for the appropriate time to appease the boss, who was sure he wouldn't be too upset if he decided to call him a night. Returning to the bar, she was just asking for the bill when the glittering blue fabric of a dress at the other end of the curved bar caught her eye. A sudden change overcame him and Rafael Barba found himself ordering another Scotch. 

Maybe it was the alcohol in his system that gave him the courage to do what he did next. Perhaps it was the boring, polite cues of the damsel in distress that Tucker's hostage gave. Perhaps it was the fact that this mysterious stranger had captivated him since he first saw her. In any case. Rafael found that his feet moved his body to the end of the bar and he listened politely to Tucker tell stories from his days at the academy. 

The woman noticed him behind Tucker and gave him a small smile. Tucker stopping to breathe was all Rafael needed. 

—Forgive us detective, but I remember that I owed this lovely woman a dance —Rafael took the woman's hand, the woman took her hand lightly and pulled her towards him. A stunned Ed Tucker barely had a chance to realize that it was actually the new ADA Rafael Barba who was taking his listener onto the crowded dance floor.

—Thank you so much —the attractive woman whispered as Rafael's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him. 

—You're welcome —he replied hoarsely and straightened to his full height. 

The band began to play "Can't take my eyes of you". They started in a simple waltz and for three and a half minutes neither looked away from each other.

—I'm sorry, I forgot about the introductions, I'm... —The girl's hand covered her mouth quickly to silence him. 

—Weird, I don't know if you realize it, but we're at a masked ball. Mystery is an integral part of masked balls —she said quickly. He nodded slightly, feeling his heart race, unable to break his eye contact with her. 

He realized that was falling deeper and deeper into the chocolate eyes that shone through the holes in the silk strip. It occurred to him that his dance partner had no idea who he was and was grateful for the rare possibility of anonymity. 

—You dance beautifully —she whispered, drawing closer to him. 

—Thanks, it's in my blood. You don't dance bad at all. 

—Thank you. Endless dance lessons with my ex-boyfriend. 

—He misses it... —Barba whispered hoarsely. Rafael blinked, trying to calm himself down, not knowing why he felt like a nervous youth again. 

—You're blushing —she commented, leaning her face closer, bringing her lips tantalizingly to his. By the end of the song, the attraction between the two of them was tangible. 

Their bodies were closer together than when they started and they both breathed more audibly than necessary for an easy dance like the waltz. The band began to play "Black Magic Woman" by Santana. 

—Do you want to get out of here? —She asked, her hand still in his. Rafael blushed and stuttered. He was completely taken aback by his request. She leaned in—. Masquerade ball, remember? —She whispered.

Her strange inability to respond made her take the reins. He led them into one of the arches that led from the hot and stuffy ballroom to the coldest balconies of the Hotel, which overlooked the city. They headed down the dark corridors that led from the balconies lit by the lights of the hotel rooms. The cool breeze made Rafael shiver and the sweat on the beauty's forehead in his arms quickly evaporated. Instinctively he pulled her close to his body to protect her from the wind. 

Neither of them could remember who started kissing who first, in the dark corridor, but pressed hot lips together and moments later soft fingertips warmed the clavicle bones and bare skin in their wake. His hands tangled in her dark hair as his lips kissed the girl's sensitized lips. 

The girl's hands pushed against his hair, lowering his head, allowing him to mark it with his teeth. Their lips soon met again. Gently lowered zippers and raised hems soon brought on gasps and lovers sighed into the night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rafael Barba looked at himself in the mirror and re-tied the bow tie that hung on the side of his tuxedo dress shirt. The cold water that had splashed on her face moments before had done nothing to get rid of the blush that still stained her cheeks. The wide smile on his face was a total change from his grimace earlier in the evening. 

The smile faltered briefly when he knew that he would never know who the stunning woman was, who made speechless with her mere presence to nothing more and nothing less than the new ADA of the SVU of Manhattan El Tiburón of the courts, as everyone called her , she never took off her mask to match the chocolate eyes she had drowned in. She remembered her parting words, in that sexy tone she knew she would never forget. 

—Thank you, for uncovering the mystery of the masked ball with me —And with a long kiss on her swollen lips, he had slipped into the night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Once the formalities were finished, Barba decided it was time to retreat, but as his friend had never been before, Detective Fin boarded him outside the hotel before he could take a taxi to the comfort of his spacious apartment. 

—Lawyer running away so soon?

—I could say the same for you, detective.

—Please tell me Fin —Fin said, holding out his hand. 

—In that case, you can tell me ADA Barba, just kidding call me Rafael.

—I'd rather tell you, Barba, look, I was going to my apartment. Would you like to stop by for one more drink to talk? —Barba seemed to consider it for a moment. 

—Okay, it never hurts to have an ally at SVU for the first day of work —he said as they got into the taxi. 

—Perfect, and don't worry, man, all of us in the unit are calm, we are what others might consider as a family —once they arrived at Fin's apartment they began to talk about how the other members of the unit were, the last ADA. 

—So are you sure you can afford to have your apartment on Park Avenue? Barba! —Rafael was still stunned when Fin caught his eye, Rafael snapped back to reality—. Are you okay, man?

—Yes, Fin... I'm fine, fine —Rafael's eyes remained glued to the table that Fin had on one side of the sofa. Fin noticed the ADA look. 

—Oh yeah, Barba, it's probably not what you expected from me to have a squad photo, but we've been through a lot recently—I point to two male figures in the picture to his right—, Captain Craguen my good friends John Munch and Nick Amaro —pointing behind him—, my almost sisters Detective Amanda Rollins and... Detective Olivia Benson. 

Barba felt the photograph take his breath away once more as he recognized the gleam in the chocolate eyes, the smile of the tanned brunette, and heard Fin confirm the suspicions. 

Oh god, he thought, she's a detective from the unit he would start working on! That explained why it had been the best night of his life for a long, long time. He wondered what would happen when they formally introduced themselves... all he could feel was anticipation.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia Benson was on the dance floor, with a guy who couldn't dance well, even if his life depended on it, Tucker.

She prayed that her friend Fin, almost her brother, would rescue her from such an uncomfortable situation, but in the brief scan she gave she noticed that Fin was very amused by bothering Amaro, her only hope was Fin and from what Olivia saw he did not remember her.

After the song finally ended Olivia was dragged to the bar, she did not ask for a drink, what she wanted was to escape the tedious man who since they arrived at the bar did not know how to talk about anything other than telling stories from his days in academia. She only nodded at the right times and exclaimed with mock astonishment that apparently the subject didn't even notice Olivia's null interest in their monotonous conversation.

Olivia noticed behind her lousy dance partner a man with white tees and brown hair, she gave him a small smile. The moment the Tucker stopped to breathe, she saw the mysterious green-eyed approach.

—Forgive us detective, but I remember that I owed this charming woman a dance —Olivia saw in the green eye her opportunity to get rid of the subject, she took the hand of the owner of such beautiful eyes slightly and he pulled it closer to his body

Olivia noticed that her old dance partner still did not process the information from what the green-eyed man said, she followed the mysterious man to the crowded dance floor.

—Thank you so much —Olivia whispered as she felt the green-eyed man's arm go around her waist and pull her closer to him.

—You're welcome —he answered hoarsely as he rose to his full height. Olivia noticed that if she had worn heels that night she would be taller than him.

The band began to play "Can't take my eyes of you" They started in a simple waltz and for three and a half minutes neither looked away from each other.

—Sorry, I forgot about the introductions, I'm...

Olivia immediately raised her hand to cover her mouth quickly to shut him up— Strange, I don't know if you realize it, but we're at a masked ball. Mystery is an integral part of costume balls —she said quickly.

He nodded slightly, Olivia was unable to break her eye contact with him. It was found that she was falling more and more before the allure of the lovely green eyes that her mysterious man had eyes that shone through the holes in the mask he was wearing.

—You dance beautifully —Olivia whispered, moving closer to him.

—Thanks, it's in my blood. You don't dance badly at all —he said, returning the compliment. Compared to Tucker, the mysterious green-eyed man if he knew how to move on a dance floor, Olivia was not stupid, she knew that the green-eyed man was Latino, no man she knew knew how to perform with such grace on a dance floor other than her partner Nick He was a detective for a reason. Olivia felt an impressive attraction towards this mysterious man.

—Thank you. Endless dance lessons with my ex-boyfriend —Olivia said, to which the green-eyed man managed to answer her.

—He misses it... —the green-eyed whispered hoarsely. Olivia watched as he blinked and noticed that he was blushing.

—You're blushing —she commented, leaning her face closer, bringing her lips tantalizingly to his.By the end of the song, the attraction between the two of them was tangible. Their bodies were closer together than when they started and they both breathed more audibly than necessary for an easy dance like the waltz. The band started playing Santana's "Black Magic Woman".

Her inability to respond made her take the reins. Olivia led them into one of the arches that led from the hot, stuffy ballroom to the coldest balconies of the Hotel, which overlooked the city. They headed down the dark corridors that led from the balconies lit by the lights of the hotel rooms.

The cool breeze made them both shudder and Olivia's sweat on her forehead and body quickly evaporated. Olivia felt him draw her close to his body to protect her from the wind. Neither of them could remember who started kissing who first, in the dark corridor, but pressed hot lips together and moments later soft fingertips warmed the clavicle bones and bare skin in their wake. Her hands tangled in his dark hair, as his lips kissed Olivia's sensitized lips.

Olivia's hands pushed against her brown hair, forcing him down, allowing him to mark her with his teeth. Their lips soon met again. Gently lowered zippers and raised hems soon brought on gasps and lovers sighed into the night.

Olivia looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and fixed her hair. The cold water that had splashed on her face moments before had done nothing to get rid of the blush that still stained her cheeks, she touched up her makeup. The wide grin on his face was a total change from his grimace earlier in the evening, due to his incompetent dance partner Tucker. The smile wavered briefly knowing that he would never know who the green-eyed man was, he never took off his mask to match the iconic emerald green eyes he had drowned in and when he thought of presenting she did not allow it. Olivia remembered his parting words.

—Thank you for uncovering the mystery of the masked ball with me —And with a long kiss on her swollen lips, he had slipped into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END


End file.
